Agreement
by NoteEmmy
Summary: Kaiba finds an intruder, also an impostor, inside his room. It's almost strange that amidst fighting each other, they can somehow agree on the matter of one certain dog. COMPLETE Kaiba\Priest\Jonouchi


Kaiba didn't remember passing out as his desk. He never did. It would be ridiculous for him to _remember_an event while he was sleeping, but this time felt just a twinge different. He didn't remember falling asleep in the middle of his work unwillingly, but he remembered falling. When he could recall it, he'd think what he felt was himself falling face down to his desk. But just now, all he could feel was falling-

Falling until he hit a very hard floor.

When he regained his senses he was rolling to his side with a growl, as if someone had knocked him over and was attacking him. When he lifted blazing blue eyes to said mysterious attacker, no one seemed to be around. No one that he could see, anyway, but he felt something out of place.

What was more, he felt that the place he'd suddenly fallen into was his. It belonged to him. Not very many things didn't belong to him, when he wanted something it became his. But this place specifically he could feel was very important to him. It was his. He owned it. Or perhaps it owned him.

He got to his feet, smoothing out the imaginary wrinkles in his shirt and pants before casting a wary glance around. Despite the feeling of possession, he immediately knew he also did not like this place. It set his teeth on edge, it made his heart beat faster, it made him uneasy. That made it much harder for him to want to move. He felt like he was being watched. Slowly he raised his eyes to an impeccably high ceiling, sweeping the corners for cameras.

His search revealed nothing, yet it did not rid him of the sense of someone being there. If this was his own place there certainly should be cameras about. Even in their absence he somehow got the feeling he knew everything that was going on all at once. It wasn't an entirely overwhelming feeling, just a fulfilling one. He knew everything at every time in this place. There was no one out to get him-

Save for that feeling that someone was here. Someone that didn't belong. That must have been where the feeling was coming from. He could place everything in here, but not that one person who was aimlessly wandering. There was only one way to fix this problem.

"Show yourself!"

A long stretch of quiet fell around him after he yelled his command. Strangely, despite the tall ceilings and the grandeur of the room, the shout didn't echo. It only resonated strongly. His hands clenched at his sides as he became impatient. He couldn't be wrong about someone being here. He was absolutely sure of it.

…but if this was truly his own personal space, ridiculous as the notion seemed, perhaps he could force the other out.

"I'm giving you one last chance, coward!"

And when a full minute passed, he focused all his attention on the odd feeling of someone not belonging, and then focused on throwing that feeling as hard as he could away from him.

He was half surprised and half unsurprised as a body seemed to appear from nowhere only to fly hard and fast with a very satisfying grunt as it made an impact against the wall. Kaiba crossed his arms, eyes roaming over the figure, looking for weak points and familiar features. When the man stood to his full height, Kaiba's hands had dropped and were already clenching tightly. A deep scowl set itself on his face and he was already growling.

"What are you doing in this place!" He demanded.

The same blue eyes as his own he was currently faced with belonged to a man that didn't exist, as far as he was concerned. That's why he shouldn't have been in this inexplicable room. He didn't belong anywhere, especially not in Kaiba's life.

The Priest tilted his head up with a haughty sneer, and looked down on the other. "I can do as I please. Part of this soul belongs to me."

Kaiba had seen it as a room, and hearing it addressed as being a _soul_had him flustering even harder. "Don't start with that bullshit." Despite his utter want to stomp over there and wrap his hands around that imposter's throat, he couldn't bring himself to do it just yet.

The man smirked. "Faced with all of these evidences you hold so dear, proofs, I think you call them, and you still are stubborn enough to be this ignorant? What an impressive feat." His head tipped back even further as he let out a harsh bark of laughter.

The corner of Kaiba's eye twitched but he impressively remained still. "Get out." Whatever it was, this place belonged to him. That man was intruding, staining the room with something he didn't like, and Kaiba wanted him gone. Now.

"I think I'll stay. I was having quite a time shifting through your memories. You have quite the history."

Not that Kaiba believed him, but the mere thought of someone so easily going through his thoughts as this man claimed to had him riled all the more. His personal thoughts. His memories. Someone was mucking about in them. Touching them. Looking at them.

Suddenly he couldn't contain his anger.

His long legs carried him to the other side of the room where finally he wrapped his fingers around that throat and squeezed as hard as he could. The Priest was surprised at such a quick attack, but then again, this soul belonged more to Kaiba than it ever would him, so he had the advantage. His hands fisted in the shirt in front of him, trying to twist hard enough to gain leverage.

"You-" He choked out, gaining a cruel smirk out of Kaiba. "Have so many interesting ones." Even as he was being choked, possibly to death, it seemed the Priest couldn't help but go on.

"You won't be around to speculate very much longer. Are these really your final words?"

With impressive strength, but mostly the will to do so and stay, he was able to shove Kaiba away from him for just a second. It was enough for him to raise his hand and recall something painful enough to shake the other- at least that was his plan.

A baby's cry ripped through the slowly changing room. Everything warped, leaving Kaiba standing in front of a projection, at least that's what it seemed like.

_"Would you like to hold your baby brother?" _A weak voice asked.

_"Yes!"_ A very young Seto answered.

Kaiba went tense as a scene long buried played out in front of him. His younger self cuddling and snuggling a still crying newborn Mokuba. His father placing his hand on his shoulder.

_"Seto, your mother-"_

"ENOUGH."

With that cry Kaiba lunged once more. His anger had swelled to quite intense levels. To know that that bastard had been walking through memories like these, to know their contents enough to try and use them in battle; it made him sick. It made him furious.

The two clashed, the Priest giving way to more memories every time Kaiba slipped enough to give him the chance. Things he never wanted to remember again in his life flashed before his eyes every time and every time it made him all the stronger. It made it clearer to him that this threat had to be taken out completely. He would make sure that bastard Priest no longer had any life to speak of. Not even Yuugi and his friends would remember him when Kaiba was finished.

Slowly the Priest realized he was facing a losing battle. Kaiba was gaining control of this room, so he called it, and disabling his advantage of using those memories. It was then he knew he had to do something drastic. He had to pull an enemy of Kaiba's, someone who would aid him in this battle.

The room fizzled in and out of existence before nightfall seemed to crash down on it, and the men still struggling to strangle one another. A forest sprouted up out of nowhere and before Kaiba even really realized what was going on, he heard himself talking to someone else-

To Jonouchi.

It was enough to get him to pause, and strangely, the Priest as well. Both men turned their heads, grips slipping from each other's shirts, as they watched a very awful fight put up from the blond man. The other duelist lost in just a few scant turns, the memory causing Kaiba's anger to dissipate into mere annoyance.

"This. This is your plan? Showing me the loser?" Maybe he'd given the bastard too much credit. If this was what he was sinking to, he must have been an awful strategist. Maybe being choked to death was somehow too good for someone like that.

The Priest tilted his head. "He does seem rather … unintelligent." He remarked.

At that Kaiba scoffed, throwing the other man off of him before once again straightening his clothing. "I think that is the single, sole ideal that you and I will ever agree upon."

"You gotta be kidding me." Jonouchi responded, startling both men. "Don't you think I've had enough!" He cried. "The world can't take two of you!"

Kaiba crossed his arms, smirking down at the other. "What's the matter, _dog_? Yipping over your loss?"

"I'm telling ya replicating yourself or whatever you did is the biggest mistake you've ever made!"

The Priest raised a hand to his head. "Your voice is grating. Please refrain from _yipping_." The word Kaiba had just used seemed so very appropriate.

Jonouchi growled. "I don't need to hear it from a fake!" He began clenching his teeth.

"Unintelligent indeed, but at least even dogs have good eyes. If they're trained enough." Kaiba laughed once. This really was the worst plan he'd ever heard of.

"Or perhaps he is so stupid that he can't tell an original from a copy." The Priest leveled a glare at the CEO.

One Kaiba couldn't care to match. He had the upper hand now, as far as he was concerned. The smirk stayed in place. "Maybe he can get closer and smell the death on you. Dogs have good noses, I hear."

"You two shut up!" Jonouchi shouted, earning neither of their attention.

"It seems the only thing he's astute in is barking." The Priest countered. "I think with a skill so vast, all his other senses are going to waste."

Kaiba couldn't help but laugh yet again. "So we've agreed that he's not a fit judge in any contest. Let's not try and speculate how he's still alive." With that, the brunet turned his back.

"Don't you walk away from me, Kaiba!" Jonouchi had just about had it. "Why don't you come over here with that dog stuff?"

"Where is your master, dog?" The Priest asked, tipping his head to the side.

Kaiba continued to get further and further away.

"Who are you even supposed to be anyway? Besides that asshole! Can't you be someone else?"

"With some good training you might be a fit pet for a noble." He hummed, a vicious smirk appearing on his lips.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you just try it tough guy!"

Once he was as far away as he could get, Kaiba turned on both of them. His blue eyes seemed to glow in the dark. "I've had enough barking from the both of you." His voice had gone dark and quiet. "**Everyone out**." The command was strong enough for him to jerk awake on his desk, rubbing the back of his head as if he'd hit it instead.

A glaring headache suddenly pulsed at both temples. He let out a disgusted sigh.

"Stupid dogs."


End file.
